


I've Got You, Babe

by reinadefuego



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: There are many kinds of love.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	I've Got You, Babe

There are many kinds of love. Shannon reminds them all of that.

But the kind that matters most, that Mary feels most intensely, she cannot act upon.

It's a love that lingers within, that surges to the surface and consumes Mary's entire being when they spar. Shannon will toss her into the mat, knock her down and smile when Mary huffs. Mary will stare into her eyes, hand trembling by her side as she waivers between the possible and impossible.

"I got you again," Shannon will say, lifting Mary to her feet.

And Mary will think, _you've always got me._

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the first episode about five minutes before I wrote this so I'm running on nothing but gay vibes.


End file.
